The Tiger of Rakuzan
by PrudentPrick
Summary: After their first loss against Too, Seirin's morale, along with Kuroko's, gets shattered. Kagami can't take it anymore, and transfers to Rakuzan, unknowingly about to tame a lion for his own. A short, red haired lion who is two cute for his own good. Ratings may value.


_The_ Tiger of Rakuzan

Chapter 1: Renewal, Transfer, and Shock

* * *

 **I am glad to bring another story, it is, however, an excuse to ship Kagami and Akashi. I do not know how my feelings for this ship came along, but hey, I absolutely adore. Its more of a guilt ship though. And there will be light Kagami!bashing in this chapter, sadly. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Kagami was tired of it. After the Inter-High, and their loss against Too, Kagami felt as if he lost all the respect he worked up.

Basketball was hard. He knew that much at least. It was continuous, repetitive, and oh so _exhilirating._ That's why he had chosen this sport. It excited him, made him feel happy, made him enjoy life. But only so much. It _sickened_ him that after their loss against Too, everyone was so ready to give up. Especially Kuroko. The short male had broken down after words. He never even _imagined_ words like 'useless', 'futile', 'hopeless', and many others were capable of leaving Kuroko's m

outh. It stung like a dull ache after training, but only ten times worse.

This wasn't the only predicament.

Kagami knew his light bulb didn't give off the brightest light, but he new when there was a cross from teasing to bullying. And it recurred.

Every.

Single.

Practice.

From bad jibes to biased critiques on his progress and training for the day.

He was tired of it. In fact, it made him feel like crying that a loss could change people. He realized that his 'friends' weren't truly friends. That he wouldn't be part of a useless friendship that would emotionally hurt him.

That, and he was tired of being taken for an idiot.

* * *

He felt his stomach knotting as he walked down to the gym, his fist almost crushing the slip that he gripped. As he stepped inside, the normal laughter stopped as they turned to him. Riko put her hands on her hips.

"Straight to the lockers Kagami."

His red eyes glanced to the side.

"No need." He said coolly. She stared confusedly, before frowning.

"We don't have time for jokes today! We've gotta practice! Do you want a repeat of Seirin vs Too?"

He stared down at her, eyes truly resembling that of a tiger. He said nothing as he handed her his resignation form. Her eyes slowly widened, fingers absently gripping the paper.

"So...you're leaving." It came out more as a statement, he gave a simple nod. Kuroko stepped up, his usually blank face holding an expression that Kagami couldn't quite understand.

"Kagami-kun is only joking. You don't have to worry coach." A few chuckles erupted. He finally realized the look on Kuroko's face.

 _Regret._

"I'm serious Kuroko."

* * *

After that, Kagami headed straight home, trying to get there as fast as possible. He decided to stop at a small store to pick up some things for dessert.

"Aominecchi! Buy me ice cream!"

"You're a freaking model Ryouta. Buy your own." Aomine had said. "Or do you have a way to repay me?" His voice was husky; deep. The blush ran up his face the same way it did to Kise's. He could practically hear Kise quivering.

"Eh?! Never mind Aominecchi! I'll get it myself I-I'm gonna go check out some maga-" Kise crashed right into Kagami, the two tumbling to the floor.

"Itai! Gomenasai-Wait! Its Kagamicchi?!" Aomine blinked and walked to their aisle. Kagami stood up briefly, Kise standing up with him.

"What are you doing here?" Aomine asked boredly, rubbing his neck awkwardly as Kise scurried to his side.

"Just shopping...but about our match," he extended his hand. "Good game." Aomine cautiously shook it. Sighing, he narrowed his gaze to the side.

"How's Tetsu?"

"I doubt he's good right now. But I have to say...you were right about something," Aomine and Kise stared expectantly.

"I'm not good enough to be his light," he let out a breath. "But I'm good enough to be the basketball player I want to be. He demands too much from me. Physical support I can give, but emotional...not so much." Kise gaped before frowning.

"You dumped Kurokocchi! How dare-OW! DAIKICCHI I SWEAR TO GOD!" He turned to glare at Aomine, who snickered a bit.

"What? Relax Ryouta. You were getting worked up a bit. Decided to calm you down."

"You don't calm someone done by slapping their ass!"

"You've got a lot of it. Be proud." Aomine said flatly, and Kise could only steam, his face flaming red. Kagami coughed.

"I'm still here you know..." He said, his cheeks a bit red. "Don't want to hear you guys go in detail, especially in public, when people other than me can hear." Aomine and Kise slowly turned pale, before turning to each other angrily.

"YOU IDIOT!" they said in unison and Kagami face palmed. The two gaped as their words matched.

"Nobody was supposed to know! And who knows how long Kagamicchi can keep his mouth shut!"

"It was gonna happen eventually! Let's just go home so we can fuck." Kise smacked him hard against the face, the bright red evident even on his dark skin.

"You're on the couch tonight Aominecchi!" Kise stormed out of the store, and Aomine sighed.

"He's a real drama queen isn't he?" Kagami wondered aloud, and Aomine nodded.

"But he's my drama queen."

"...I never imagined you to be cheesy, but please, not in front of me." Kagami deadpanned this time.

"Anyways, I do respect your decision. You'll never beat me though, just saying." Kagami shrugged, but the grin could no longer hide.

"Sure...Ahomine."

"Bakagami."

"You and Kise are an item...I honestly never would've guessed." It was finally Aomine's to blush, shoving past Kagami roughly.

"Shut up."

"Whatever."

* * *

Resting on the couch in his apartment, Kagami pressed his phone harder to his ear.

"What? I can't hear you..."

"..."

"So you're saying that I can transfer? Where to?"

"..."

"So you have a friend in Rakuzan who would push my transfer through? Isn't that for the elites or something?"

"..."

"I guess...and don't call me an idiot!" Clicking his phone shut, Kagami trudged off to bed, flopping onto the lofty mattress.

"A new school...huh..." He muttered, ignoring the constant text messages from Kuroko and his other former teammates.

* * *

Kagami's day went bad.

Firstly, he nearly broke various classroom doors by swinging it open to hard. Secondly, he noticed various girls staring at him, and thirdly, the work load was so ridiculous he felt his shoulder would snap from the amount of textbooks he had received along with the respective work.

He trudged up the staircase to the roof, gazing out. He could've swore he saw someone reading a book in the corner of his eyes, but he ignored it. He sat down and pulled out a 2 ft long sandwich, digging in ravenously. He heard footsteps again, and a short male made his way over to the railing, allowing him to finally spot the male sitting the before, a book held in his hand. The two began to talk, and Kagami finally realized who it was.

"Akashi Seijurou?!" He accidentally blurted, coughing on his sandwich. The two turned to him, the gray haired male's eyes glazed with a permanent sheen of boredness, the red haired male's eyes practically gleaming in the sunlight, his eyes immediately reminding him of roses and chrysanthemums.

"May I help you?" The short male asked, his voice colder than steel. Kagami shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Scary?

How could anyone find that gaze scary? How could anyone find Akashi Seijurou scary?

He was kind of...cute even.

Scratch that. Really cute.

"Wait! Yea, I do need to talk to you," he stood up. "I am Kagami Taiga, and I'd like to join the basketball club."

* * *

 **It wasn't as perfect as I wanted it to be, but whatever. Please someone answer this, during the Inter High, has Kagami already met Akashi? If you're willing to answer, please do. Thank you for your time.**


End file.
